1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head covering. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head covering for at least lifting the face of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for facial skin manipulating devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,037 to Fausone Leaches face lifting equipment that includes a hairpiece with comb for holding the hairpiece on top of a woman's head. A strip of material including VELCRO is secured at its central portion to the underside of the hairpiece and its top surface made accessible by bending up opposite portions or wing portions of the hairpiece. Elastic bands terminating in adhesive elements include VELCRO pads for connection to the VELCRO on the strip. The adhesive pads adhere to the woman's skin adjacent to her temples to pull upwardly on the skin and thus remove wrinkles and the like. The use of VELCRO provides an infinite number of positions for securement of the VELCRO pads so that a very fine control of the tension in the elastic members can be realized.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,480 to orenings teaches a method of toning the muscles and tissues of the human face by stimulating the motor nerves and hence cause contractions of the muscles of the human face by applying predetermined galvanic currents, frequencies, and polarities through moistened tips of electrodes continually moistened with a liquid solution of positively and negatively charged particles for introduction into the tissues for nourishment of the muscles and surrounding facial tissues.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,482 to Reid teaches a device for uplifting facial skin which includes adhesive pads and a nylon line secured over the wearer's head. Upward pulling forces are applied by the line through an elastomeric tension strap which is light or flesh toned color for purposes of concealment. The lower end of the tension strap is releasably mounted to the upward end of a T-bar connector which is formed of a transparent, compliant material. The upper margin of each pad is wrapped over and secured to a crossbar on the lower end of the connector so that the pulling forces are evenly distributed across the width of the pad. When adhering to the facial skin the pad are adjusted to the desired position by a releasable clip through which the nylon line secured.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,478 to Jackson teaches a preoperative skin stretching apparatus and method for preoperatively stretching facial and neck skin to alleviate the complications associated with the extensive undermining of the soft tissues of the face and neck that occur when performing facelifts. The preoperative skin stretching apparatus utilizes a plurality of skin attachments that are sutured superficially to predetermined areas of the skin. A nondistensible headcap is fitted onto a patient's head and covers the rear of the neck and the posterior, superior and frontal areas of the head. A plurality of straps are fixedly attached to the headcap and extend through rectangular apertures provided in the skin attachments. The free end of the straps are pulled rearward toward the headcap in order to pull the skin attachments rearward and apply tension to the skin. The material cooperatively engages to detachably and adjustably maintain the position of the skin attachments and the tension on the skin. Once the spin has stretched, the material on the straps is disengaged, and the free end of the straps is pulled further rearward, along with the skin attachments, to obtain the tension on the skin that was originally applied. After the skin has stretched a desired amount, the headcap and skin attachments are removed, and the facelift procedure is completed.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for facial skin manipulating devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.